


Admit It

by TheColorAbi



Category: Bleachers - Fandom, fun.
Genre: Addiction, Help, Sex Addiction, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: "I used to play guitar in this band called fun. but we're on hiatus right now so I can deal with this problem of mine.""And what would that problem be?"





	Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was first posted on Mibba "March 16th, 2013" under my username, The Color Abi

He's not the type of guy who usually attends things like these but tonight is so different, tonight he isn't quite himself but he is all at the same time.

His palms sweat as he chooses to sit in between an older looking woman with dirty blonde hair and a cigarette hanging limp between her lips and a man who looks like he's seen too much of the world with his sunken brown eyes and thin grey hair.

"Welcome," the woman who runs this wears a bright white summer dress with a black cardigan; she looks too innocent to be apart of a group like this. "I know that tonight must be hard for you all, admitting defeat and coming here so for that, you all deserve a round of applause."

The room sounds with light clapping, eyes avoiding eyes and mouths all frowning. "The first step on the road to recovery is admitting that you have a problem and you all being here tonight shows that. Who wants to go first?" Her bright green eyes scan the room as he sinks lower in his seat, trying not to be picked in this circle of strangers. "What about you in the baseball cap and black glasses?"

Coughing, he slowly rises from the uncomfortable plastic chair before shoving his hands into his pocket. "Hi, my name's Jack Antonoff. Um, hi?" His mouth is bone dry and his hands shake in his pocket.

"Hi Jack."

The woman smiles at him, "it's a pleasure to meet you Jack. Now, can you tell us a bit about yourself before explaining why you're here tonight?" She takes a seat, crossing her legs and nodding at him.

He licks his lips, looking up at the white wall with chipping paint and profanities decorating it. "I'm originally from New Jersey but me and my sister Rachel decided to move here to New York a few years ago with her partner Nate." He fills his eyes filling with tears, "I used to play guitar in this band called fun. but we're on hiatus right now so I can deal with this problem of mine."

"And what would that problem be?"

He takes a huge breath, gulping hard. "My name's Jack Antonoff and I'm addicted to sex." That's when he breaks down crying like a baby, the woman beside him getting up and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, fingers running through his hair. "I just want to get better; I want my family and friends to be able to look me in the eyes, I want my band mates to be able to crack jokes around me and most of all, I just want the fans to love me like they used to all those years ago..."


End file.
